


Good Reasons And How To Ignore Them

by Katey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey/pseuds/Katey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has good reasons to avoid social gatherings - and one best friend to shatter them without even knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Reasons And How To Ignore Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this picture post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/853271.html#cutid1) over at [jim_and_bones](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/). (Comm is f-locked, requiring membership to view it.)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

„And she was all like ‚HRMPF‘, you know?“ McCoy adjusted his features to an on spot imitation of a kidlike stubborn scowl, not even noticing how odd it might look on a face with three days worth of stubble and more lines than Jim remembered from their first meeting a few months ago. “It was hilarious,” he finished with a laugh, raising a bottle of beer to his mouth.

They had gathered in one of the lounges in their dorm. Well, Jim had decided to drag his best friend along, sharing some ‘fun time apart from bars and girls and everything, just beer and the guys and you and me and it’s gonna be fun, Bones, you have to come!’ and who was he to resist those damn blue eyes going all puppy on him. Dammit. Exactly. There were reasons why he’d seated himself next to another guy while Jim took the only vacant place on the other side of whatshisnameagain. Good reasons. Perfectly reasonable reasons.

So he couldn’t quite understand why he sat here, leaning forward, sharing a story about his little girl with Jim and just with Jim, because the other guys busied themselfes with a noisy sports broadcast, not paying attention to the low-voiced conversation among them.

Perhaps it was because of that laugh, starting as a little smile but expanding to an honest-to-goodness radiating grin. Or because of the beer. Or a combination of both of them. Too many goddammit reasonable reasons to go back to his room, sleep, ask himself some questions like “Oh my, why’re you even noticing that Jim and you are the only ones in proper shoes and dark t-shirts and everything? You’re too old for this.” and “When was the last time you allowed some kid to drag you along to events like that?”.

Good reasons. At a sober state that would be the point where he’d get his bourbon out, ignore his own thoughts, close the door and ignore some more, especially Jim chiming until he’d worked out the latest door code.

  


But at the moment, among people he didn’t even know, with only something as weak as a beer, smiling jointly with Jim about their own little jokes, he couldn’t care less.


End file.
